Como saber que le gustas a un Dragon Slayer
by Sapphire.Aura
Summary: Las señales que se manifiestan cuando un Dragon Slayer se enamora. Capitulo cada semana. ¿Reviews?
1. Fuego por la boca

Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba en la barra del gremio bebiendo una malteada de fresa cuando algo fuera de

lo normal paso, eructo pero ¿con fuego? esta acción no fue desapercibida por Mira que muy curiosa no

dejaba de mirar a la sonrojada y sorprendida Maga Estelar, después de unos segundos fue a preguntar

seguida de Levy y Wendy que también habían notado el incidente.

-Lu-chan ¿Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea, Le-chan.

-¿Lucy-san no te quemo?

-No, solo sentí calidez.

- Lucy ¿no crees que deberías ir a ver a Porlyusica?

-Buena idea, Mira, ¡iré ahora mismo!- Decía la rubia mientras salia corriendo del gremio en busca de

Porlyusica, después de 10 minutos llego a una pequeña cabaña dentro del bosque.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Cual es?

-Eructe... seguido de fuego.

-¿y, te quemo, lastimo o algo?

-No... ¿Podría explicarme?

- ¿Eres amiga del Dragon Slayer de fuego, verdad?

-Si... ¡No me diga que su manía por el fuego es contagiosa!- se pudo notar una pequeña risa de la

pelirosa al ver el cómico llanto de la maga estelar.

-No tonta, el sacar fuego por la boca es una de las señales cuando un Dagon Slayer se ena...- La pobre

Porlyusica no puedo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por Natsu que entro gritando como loco.

- ¿LUCY ESTA BIEN?- gritaba el DS.

- Lo esta, ahora largo de mi casa.- decía la pelirosa mientras golpeaba a Natsu y amenazaba a Lucy con la escoba.

- Auch, espere no termino de decirme que tengo.- reclamaba Lucy.

- Lo sabrás mas adelante, ahora largo.- lo ultimo que se escucho fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Fuera de la casa de Porlyusica.

- ¡Natsu eres un idiota estaba apunto de saber que tenia!.- decía muy enojada la rubia.- ¡y ahora lo tendré

que descubrir sola!.- Sin darse cuenta una pequeña llama salio de su boca y fue atrapada por el dragon

slayer para luego comerla.- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?

- Comiendo.

- ¡Idiota!

- Lucy, saca mas llamas tengo hambre y realmente es deliciosa.

-Eres un idiota.- Lucy dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al gremio seguida por el pelirosa.

Después de 10 minutos de trayecto llegaron, Lucy fue prácticamente secuestrada a una de las mesas del

gremio por Mirajane, Levy y Wendy.

- Lu-chan ¿Qué te dijo Porlyusica-san?

Lucy les contó la pequeña historia incluyendo que Natsu se habia comido su llama.

-Lucy-san, No creo que deberías enojarte con Natsu-san, el estaba muy preocupado.- Hablo la pequeña

DS.

- ara ara ~, Si Porlyusica-sama dijo que lo sabrías por ti sola, no tienes porque preocuparte.

-Tienen razón...

-Lucy! hagamos una misión.- Hablo el DS de fuego con un papel en la mano.

-¿Que clase de misión?.- preguntaba la Rubia.

-Nada difícil solo someter a unas bandidos.- Decía el DS sacando fuego de la boca.

-¡Vamos!- La rubia esta feliz ya que no tenia dinero para pagar el alquiler- Espera ¿En donde es la misión

y cuanto tardaremos?

- Quizá 3 días y es en Hargeon.- Decía el pelirosa.- ¡En ese lugar nos conocimos!

- Pensé que no lo recordarías.- Respondía la rubia con un poco de sonrojo.

- Bueno, vamos Lucy!.- Muy emocionado el pelirosa tomo a Lucy de la muñeca y salio corriendo del

gremio con Happy siguiéndolos.

-Espera, Natsu ¿y Gray, Erza y Wendy?.- Preguntaba la rubia.

-Salieron a una misión así que estamos los 3 solos esta vez.

- Otra cosa, ¿no podemos salir mañana?

-Um.. ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que empacar mis cosas.

-Entonces te dejo para que puedas empacar.- Decía Natsu mientras soltaba a Lucy y salia corriendo

rumbo a su casa.- Nos vemos mañana en la estación de trenes a las 8 de la mañana.

Lucy empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa después de unos minutos llego sin problemas. Por lo que decidió

tomar un baño para después arreglar sus cosas y dormir. En la mañana se despertó a las 7:23 de la

mañana, se arreglo, comió un pequeño desayuno y salio rumbo a la estación, vio el reloj que estaba en

la pared este marcaba las 7:48 había llegado antes por lo que no tenia mas remedio que esperar o al

menos eso esperaba ella pero no contaba con que cierto chico de fuego estuviera parado en la entrada.


	2. Fuerza

Los 2 entraron en silencio a la estación y tomaron el tren mas cercano a Hargeon, Natsu como siempre estaba mareado y Happy solo dormía a su lado (azulado ¿entienden? a su lado xD lo se mis chistes

son un asco) Lucy miraba tranquila por la ventana y miraba de vez en un cuando a Natsu, preguntándose que tendría que ver en que ella sacara fuego de su boca.

Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a Hargeon después caminaron a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad donde se les explico que unos bandidos se escondían en el bosque para robar a los viajeros, así que Natsu y Lucy decidieron entrar al bosque y aparentar ser unos viajeros.

Al adentrarse 1 kilómetro fueron atacados por 4 individuos.

-Natsu ¿2 y 2?.- Natsu solo asintió algo sorprendido ¿Lucy queriendo pelear?.

Lucy estaba mejor que nunca, mas fuerte, mas rápida, mas impulsiva así que termino con sus 2 enemigos rápidamente con ayuda de Tauro.

Pero paso algo que la tomo por sorpresa un enemigo llego sigilosamente por atrás y se disponía a atacar pero Lucy le dio un puñetazo en el estomago ¿¡Que lo mando a volar!? esa sin duda no era la fuerza que Lucy tenia usualmente eso sorprendió a Natsu que había estado viéndola desde hace un rato ya que el termino con sus enemigos mas rápido que Lucy.

Después de eso Lucy cayo desmayada.

Pov Lucy.

Desperté en una habitación que no conocía me dolía todo el cuerpo, mi vista estaba borrosa y solo tenia vagos recuerdos de la pelea, como que le di un puñetazo al tipo y salio volando, cosa que no es posible, no soy tan fuerte puede que fuera una alucinación por culpa del cansancio o al menos eso espero.

Mi vista se fue aclarando poco a poco y logre ver a Natsu dormido en el borde de la cama y a Happy a mi lado, me senté con una punzada de dolor en el estomago, un gemido involuntario salio de mi boca, despertando a Natsu que parecía algo como decirlo ¿preocupado? ¿alterado? ¿aliviado?

-Hola.- el me miro por unos segundos antes de responder como si quisiera saber si de verdad me encontraba despierta, sonrió, sonreí.

-Hola.- al fin respondió.

-¿Que me paso?.- pregunte.

-Ganaste fácilmente contra 2 de los sujetos cuando uno que estaba escondido te intento atacar por la espalda lo golpeaste en el estomago con mucho fuerza y salio volando después de eso te desmayaste.- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad paso? ¿no fue una alucinación?.- Sabes el doctor dijo que despertarías mínimo en 2 días, pero solo han pasado unas horas.

-¿En serio? ¿estas de broma?.- pregunte con incredulidad.

- Es en serio.- respondió un poco serio.- Ya que estas mejor, vamos a casa Lucy.- me extendió su mano, la tome.

-Por cierto ¿Donde estamos?.- esa duda era bastante lógica, desde que desperté no lo había preguntado.

-En un hotel, como el doctor había dicho que no despertarías en 2 días creí que seria mejor esperar aquí.- ¿Natsu siendo maduro? ya me pasaron 3 cosas raras seguidas ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué Erza odie el pastel ¿Qué Gray no se desnude? El fin del mundo de acerca, estoy mas que segura.

- Vayámonos Natsu, quiero darme una ducha en casa.- El me miro con cierta duda pero al final asintió.

Salimos del lugar yo cargaba a Happy que aun seguía dormido pero ahora en mis brazos, el camino de regreso a Magnolia fue callado, yo solo veía las estrellas del firmamento nocturno, Natsu me miraba de vez en cuando y trataba de sobreponerse a sus mareos, después de varias horas de viaje al fin llegamos y me fui directo a mi casa para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Descubrimiento

Lo siento, lo siento, un capitulo muy corto y atrasado T.T

Desperté y mire el reloj, marcaba las 9:30 me tome un baño y salí al gremio, me sentía muy cansada pero Natsu se preocuparía si no voy hoy, después de unos minutos llegue al gremio, inmediatamente Levy llego corriendo y me arrastro a la biblioteca del gremio donde había una enorme pila de libros en la mesa y algunos en el piso.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunte sin mas mientras tomaba un libro y leía su portada "Magias perdidas y efectos secundarios en el entorno".

-Estuve buscando sobre los síntomas y encontré algo muy interesante, Lu-cha.- decia Levy mientras tomaba el libro que tenia en la mano y lo abria en una pagina en especifico para luego regresarmelo e indicar con el dedo que leyera el subtitulo este decía "La magia Dragon Slayer" creo que noto me cara de sorpresa porque no tardo en explicar.

-Veras, Lu-chan en el tercer párrafo encontré lo que padeces y una pequeña lista de que te podría pasar después, ya que cada síntoma aparece por el... mejor léelo tu.

Después de la pequeña explicación de Levy, dirijo mi vista al tercer párrafo para empezar a leer.

"La magia Dragon Slayare puede ser tan poderosa como conflictiva e incluso puede traer algunos problemas a los que los rodean pero sobre todo a la persona que ha elegido para compartir su vida"

¿Para qué quiere que lea esto Levy? deje de leer para hacerle una pregunta ella solo me hizo un ademan para que siguiera y eso hice. "Como se menciona antes la mas afectada es la persona amada y puede llegar a padecer algunos síntomas que se especificaran en la siguiente lista"

-Expulsión del elemento característico del Dragon Slayer en cuestión estos se podrán presentar en cualquier situación, el elemento expulsado sera casi irresistible para el Dragon Slayer.

-Fuerza equivalente a la del Dragon Slayer enamorado pero solo en casos de peligro.

-Hambre extrema.

-Nueva magia, la obtención de esta magia sera del elemento característico del portador de la magia de Dragon Slayer.

No pude seguir leyendo ya que el libro estaba manchado, bueno es comprensible ya que por lo que vi es un libro muy viejo.

-O sea que...

- Aja...

- Natsu esta...

- Exacto...

- Enamorado de mi...

- ¡Si!

- ¿Donde esta la lacrima escondida?

- Lu-chan no es broma pero ¿no quieres leer mas?

- Es suficiente por ahora, ¡pero gracias por la información Levy!.- agradecí y salí corriendo rumbo a mi casa, tengo que procesar esto.

Salí corriendo del gremio para llegar a mi casa y tumbarme a mi cama.

¿Natsu enamorado de mi?

¿Le gusto este corto capitulo? y de nuevo, lo siento, subiré uno mas largo después (el viernes o sabado que sigue) :DD

19/06/14


	4. Hambre y algunas cosas mas

Medite sobre lo que había leído hace unos minutos bueno creo que realmente fueron horas pero llegue a la conclusión de que eso no era factible, digo Natsu es una ameba asexuada ¿Como puede estar enamorado de mi? el solo me ve como amiga y solo eso... Pero... Si en realidad esta enamorado de mi, ¿Lo seguiré tratando igual?

¡Bah! lo que necesito ahora es un baño caliente, me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño, estuve mas de 30 minutos en el agua caliente y empece a sentir hambre mucha hambre justo como lo decía en el libro ¿Es paranoia o es un síntoma? fuera lo que fuera salí de la bañera, me vestí rápidamente para ir a la cocina y comer... bueno devorar todo lo que encontrara lo peor es que el hambre no ceso, Natsu si esto es tu culpa te matare, eso lo juro, sin darme cuenta una llama salio disparada de mi boca quemando un poco de mi mesa de centro, en serio Natsu estas muerto.

Decidí tratar de ignorar el hambre pero esta no cesaba cada vez mas, me pregunto si esto sentirá una persona embarazada, si así me siento cuando solo el esta enamorado de mi como sera cuando este emb... esto me esta haciendo mal, ya estoy pensando en tonterías, creo que es mejor ir a seguir leyendo ese libro, así que camine al gremio con un estomago que no dejaba de molestar después de unos minutos llegue y fui "cordialmente bienvenida" por ese estúpido rosado al cual jure matar unas 3 veces hoy.

-Luceee ¿Por qué saliste corriendo hace un rato? Quería ir a tu casa pero Levy me dijo que te dejara sola.- después de eso se rasco la cabeza. ¿En serio esta enamorado de mi?.

- Tenia que hacer unas cosas en mi casa y tenia que hacerlas sola.- Creo que tal respuesta lo desconcertó mas, Happy llego volando justo cuando respondía.

-Lucy pervertida.- ¿Pervertida? ¿Por qué? realmente no lo entendía a veces.

-Happy tiene razón, Lucy pervertida.- Natsu lo secundo, esta bien, esta bien, no puedes ser mas lenta que Natsu para estas cosas, ¡Vamos Lucy piensa! oh... ¡Maldito gato del demonio! o mas bien de dragón no pude evitar darle un buen golpe al gato azul dejandole un chichón al igual que a Natsu.

-No tenias que golpearme.- Decía Natsu con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Tu no tenias que secundar las ideas pervertidas de ese gato.- le dije con cara de pocos amigos.- Bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca.- le dije mientras caminaba a la biblioteca pero no contaba que me seguiría, decidí no decirle nada quisiera ver la cara que pone cuando sepa del libro que estoy buscando, al entrar y llegar a la mesa donde antes estaban los libros, nada, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado como si el huracán Levy no hubiera pasado por aquí, lo mas seguro es que arreglo todo antes de irse, pero el problema ¿Donde esta el libro? le preguntaría pero no la vi cuando llegue al gremio, quizá fue a una misión, tendré que buscar y eso no es NADA fácil si contamos que la biblioteca del gremio es enorme.

-¿y que libro buscas, Lucy?.- pregunto curioso mi acompañante.

-Magias Perdidas y Efectos Secundarios en el Entorno.- respondí sin mas.

-¿Para que quieres ese libro?

-Bueno Levy me lo enseño y quería terminar de leerlo, eso es todo, ademas hay una parte muuuuy interesante sobre los Dragón Slayers y en una parte describe mis síntomas.- Le dije esperando ver su respuesta lo que me tomo por sorpresa es que no entendiera.

-¿Qué clase de cosas dice sobre los Dragón Slayer?.- pregunto aun mas curioso, rayos, solo quería presionarlo un poco ya que realmente no me molestaría si realmente esta enamorado de mi, pero no que se enterara de que se sobre su enamoramiento de esta manera, pero ¿Si no estaba enamorado de mi y solo era un efecto secundario de alguna cosa que pude haber comido? quedaría como tonta, de nuevo, como cuando pensé en lo de los 30 hijos cuando el solo quería a Virgo para ayudarlo a encontrar fotos enterradas.

-Bueno... cosas, ya sabes cosas de Dragon Slayer.- tengo que sacarlo de aquí rápido ¿pero como?.- Pero lo puedo buscar otro día, incluso puede que Levy se lo llevara para leerlo de nuevo, así que mejor vayamos.

-Lo encontré.- respondió vacilante con el libro en sus manos, ¿como lo encontró tan rápido?, me ofreció el libro y luego una sonrisa "Estilo Natsu".

-Gracias. -Bueno Lucy, pescare con Happy así que te dejare leer el libro pero promete decirme que dice sobre los Dragón Slayers.- termino de decir la frase y salió corriendo.

-Quizá después te diga de que trata... quizá.- Dije a mi adentros y luego me senté en la mesa donde antes estaba Levy para leer.

"Los efectos del enamoramiento se dan de acuerdo a la intensidad del enamoramiento, es decir mientras mas enamorado, mas rápido se dan los efectos, podría ser que se represente uno cada mes, cada semana o cada día" esperen a mi se me presentan cada día, eso quiere decir que realmente esta enamorado de mi y bastante por lo que leo, no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito de alegría, en estos momentos me alegro de que la biblioteca siempre este vacía.

¿Les gusto? esta algo corto y eso que dije que haría uno mas largo pero díganle a mi imaginación xD

¿reviews? nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capitulo.

Sapphire fuera, paz.


	5. Ebria

Despues de agradecerle a Mavis de que nadie escuchara mi grito porsegui con la lectura.

"La única manera de contrarrestar los efectos secundarios del enamoramiento son primero que nada que el Dragón Slayer admita que esta enamorado, ya que esto paso se tiene con consumar con un beso aunque cabe mencionar que algunos síntomas no desaparecerán ya que son permanentes como el aumento de fuerza y la obtención de nueva magia"

Bueno que mas podria esperar, esperen... ¿EL NO SE HA DADO CUENTA QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI Y LO TENGO QUE BESAR? así que el no se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado de mi... bueno es Natsu reafirmo que mas podría esperar, no me imagino a ese idiota infantil declarándose o besando a alguien y menos a mi, bueno no quiero leer mas por ahora pero sera mejor que me lleve el libro a casa ya que podría que alguien mas lo tome.

Tome el libro y me dirigí a la barra a tomar un poco, no es que tome muy seguido ni nada pero solo quiero pensar, al llegar a la barra del gremio note a Levy sentada tomando un jugo me acerque y le pedí a Mira una botella de cerveza, ella me miro algo extrañada pero finalmente me la dio.

- Le-chan, ¿Como estas?

-Oh, Hola, Lu-chan.- se detuvo unos segundos miro mi cerveza y luego mi rostro.- ¿No recuerdas que paso la ultima vez que tomaste?.- Se notaba que intentaba aguantar la risa, me imagino que recordó lo que paso aquella noche poco antes de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, cosa que aun no recuerdo creo que realmente me puse muy ebria como para no recordarlo a estas alturas.

-Esta vez no me pondré tan ebria, Le-chan.- Estoy segura que el color subió a mis mejillas ya que las sentí algo calientes, tome un trago de mi cerveza, quemo mi garganta.

Volví a tomar, seguía quemando pero me gustaba, no se cuanto tiempo o cuanto tome pero el gremio estaba cada vez mas vació y mi mente mas desinhibida y empezaba a balbucear toda clase de cosas que salían sin permiso de mi boca hasta que sentí que alguien me quitaba mi botella que apenas me había dado Mira.

-Estaba nueva...-Logre decir, voltee a ver al ladro de cervezas y note que era nada mas y nada menos que el causante de mis delirios.

-¡Lucy estas ebria!.- Me grito con una muy mala cara, esta enojado, sin duda esta enojado y yo estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para decir algo lógico.

-Dragoncito, dame la botella.- Dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba peligrosamente a Natsu.

-¿Dragoncito? ¡esa no eres tu!, volverá a pasar lo de la ultima vez y no pienso acerté caballito.- Me dijo con su mejor cara de enojo aunque se que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa y los nervios.

-Natsu...- Logre decir mientras me acercaba a su oído y el tragaba pesadamente.- Te diré algo...

-¿Qué cosa?.- Rápidamente tome la botella que el trataba de alejar de mi y me la bebí de un limpio trago.

-No te metas con mi bebida...

Facepalm con Lucy.

Perdon por tardarme u.u


	6. Semanas

Sentí que Natsu me cargaba como costal de papas, intente oponerme pero el es mas fuerte que yo así que me fue imposible, después de un rato de camino caí dormida para despertar horas después en mi cama, con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde ese incidente y los síntomas progresaron como la obtención de la nueva magia o la fuerza, ya era algo normal para Lucy así que lo controlaba mejor poco a poco, intento seguir leyendo la sección que hablaba sobre los Dragon Slayers pero la ultima pagina estaba demasiado dañada por lo tanto ilegible creyó que no era nada importante así que lo dejo pasar, devolviéndolo a la biblioteca del gremio, grabe error, debió investigar mas, alejarse, intentar superar todo, pero no lo hizo.

Natsu cada vez se preocupaba mas, no era normal que la joven rubia tuviera fuerza o magia de fuego, cuando le preguntaba ella evadía el tema y no se le ocurría a quien acudir para aclarar la duda hasta después de pensarlo mucho recordó sobre el libro que tenia la maga unas semanas atrás así que fue a buscarlo después de un rato lo encontró y empezó a hojear, no lo sorprendía mucho, el estaba enamorado de Lucy, al terminar la sección se dio cuenta que la ultima hoja era ilegible, tubo un mal presentimiento así que decidió seguir buscando, su búsqueda lo llevo a la biblioteca de Saber, donde había una copia igual.

Con permiso de Sting, Natsu se llevo el libro y decidió leer la ultima hoja, el texto no fue grato, había una pequeña clausula, esa pequeña advertencia, lo arruino todo.

"Cualquier Dragon Slayer que haya alcanzado el Dragon Force es sumamente peligro para la persona amada ya que el poder acumulado puede llegar a matarla"

Pov Lucy.

En estas semanas he aprendido a manipular mejor el fuego, Levy me ha convencido de que tengo que declarar mis sentimientos así que hoy sera el día en que al fin me declare a ese estúpido salamander.

Pov Natsu.

Si no declaro mi amor, nada le pasara y no hay la mínima posibilidad de que ella lo haga, esta a salvo, por ahora esta a salvo, si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por ti, sin duda lo haré, Lucy.

Bueno, perdón me volví a retrasar pero no se me ocurría nada. el siguiente capitulo espero subirlo el Lunes, gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir la historia (:


	7. Decepción

Pov Lucy.

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que decidí que me declararía a Natsu. Kana, Mira, Levy y Wendy me han estado animando para al fin decirle lo que siento lo intente hacer varias veces pero siempre me evita creo que es su "Venganza" por evitar el tema de la magia de fuego y esas cosas que me han pasado, pero no es algo que se puede decir fácilmente no es como si pudiera responder con un "Todo lo que me pasa es culpa de que te enamoraras de mi pero no te preocupes el sentimiento es mutuo" bueno... Kana dijo que lo hiciera pero es Kana, las demás ideas no fueron mejores Levy me dijo que le escribiera un libro pero por favor ¿Natsu leyendo? es como decir que Gray no se desnuda cada 5 segundos, Mira propuso que le cantara pero no soy la mejor cantante así que la idea de Wendy fue la mas apropiada, solo dile lo que hay en tu corazón y eso haré por eso voy en camino al bosque ya que una de mis fuentes me dijo que Natsu estaría pescando en el rió que esta ahí. (Por si tienen duda la fuente es nada mas y nada menos que Happy!)

Pov Natsu.

Hace 2 semanas descubrí que si llego a tener cualquier cosa con Lucy ella podría morir gracias al ¡bendito Dragón Force! ella ha intentado decirme algo pero la evito... no es que quiera hacerlo pero no voy a matar a Lucy una ironía ella moriría de amor y si, conozco la palabra ironía, ser amigo de un escritor tiene sus ventajas. Últimamente paso mucho tiempo en el lago con el pretexto de que vengo a pescar, aunque solo lo hago para distraerme un poco.

De ahora en adelante narro yo. (Bueno solo por un rato)

Natsu estaba sentado en la orilla del rió cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas al voltear vio a Lucy que se acercaba a el con una cara algo seria para ser Lucy, Natsu al estar mas que sorprendido sintió que se le salia el alma con la persona que menos y a la vez mas quería estar ahí, frente a el, después de unos minutos de total silencio Lucy decidió hablar.

-Natsu, tenemos que hablar.- Su voz sonaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada.

-Lo siento Lucy, ahora no.- Natsu trato de irse pero fue un pequeño jalón de Lucy, sin mas remedio decidió escuchar lo que le tenia que decir.- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

-De todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Super fuerza, magia de fuego y esas cosas.

-Ah, eso.

- Solo quiero decirte algo, mi vida estaba llena de lujos pero no había alegría, risas, amor...-Oh no, Natsu sabia hacia donde iba todo esto y eso no era bueno.- Era como si estuviera en un cuarto oscuro y no pudiera salir, por lo tanto torpemente creí que si me iba de mi casa encontraría todo eso, pero no fue así aunque viaje por el continente la vida seguía siento oscura, entonces un día llegaste tu, iluminaste mi vida y con nuestras risas, peleas y aventuras me fui enamorando de ti así que todo lo que quería decirte es... Te amo Dragneel.

Lo único que quería hacer Natsu en ese momento es ir y besara pero podría matarla así que lo único que pudo hacer es, exacto mentir.

-Lo siento pero... yo no te amo.

¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Quieren un final feliz o lo dejo como final triste? Una disculpa por no poder subir antes el capitulo.


End file.
